There are many variations in overhead storage platforms, for example platforms that include a deck of manufactured rack that might be used for extra storage in a residential garage or for inventory in a retail establishment. Platforms have been affixed to ceilings or other overhead structures through history. In its most rudimentary form a rack or other deck is simply affixed to separate vertical members extending between the platform and the overhead structure, which in its simplest form this can be made with lumber. Other configurations might include a cradle configuration, with strapping or rope holding a deck aloft. Manufactured overhead platforms have come into wide use that essentially imitate these basic hanging and cradle types of overhead platforms.
The differing utility of various configurations of manufactured overhead storage platforms depends on cost, ease of installation, the ease of enlarging the continuous deck area with additional vertical members and the ability to adapt a given configuration to varying overhead structures, such as wood ceiling joists.
In the past various attempts have been made to improve on one or more of these attributes in manufactured overhead storage. These attempts have been met with varying success.
A simple hanging type of overhead platform, where the deck rests on two or more cross members that are in turn affixed to vertical members attached to an overhead structure, is perhaps the most common type of overhead storage platform. Mikich, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,435,105 B1 6,715,427 B2 and D459,926 are examples of this simple hanging type of platform. The decks of these Mikich patents are a series of parallel members forming a wire rack assembly. These constructions of Mikich require a complicated arrangement of parts to assemble hanging brackets affixed to variable overhead structures. They use vertical supports affixed to predrilled holes at each end of cross support members that support the deck. The locations of the predrilled holes might not be the optimal position for securing the attached vertical supports to a given ceiling joist or to an irregular overhead structure, therefore one or more Mikich embodiments may include a special adapter, in one embodiment with a cantilever bracket, to affix the vertical support members to an overhead structure.
The Mikich designs however are not optimal to easily allow the affixation of the vertical supports to the horizontal supports from the positions of predrilled holes in the horizontal supports. Instead Mikich resorts to the special adapter atop the vertical supports as a workaround, to transfer the load to an overhead member that might not be conveniently located over a vertical support. These Mikich designs also require so much assembly that they are arguably as difficult to install as essentially assembling an overhead rack from scratch.
Griswold, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,462 is another example of a simple hanging type of bracket, but Griswold requires an overhead track to allow the vertical member location to be adjusted. Vaught, U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,583 is also a simple hanging type of suspended platform, a scaffolding, but requires a separate overhead grid to adjust the placement of the deck.
Cradle type overhead platforms, where the deck is supported by a continuous U-shaped member that is affixed to a ceiling, are also known in the art. Wynne, U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,031 and patent application publication number 2002/0023888A1, both for Ceiling Mounted Rack and Reed, U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,951, titled Suspended Movable Scaffold, are examples of cradle type racks. Mikich appears to have designed a cradle type of hanging platform in an embodiment found in published U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2004/0182291 A1, and at least a partially cradle type of hanging platform in and U.S. Pat. No. D459,926.
Other patents allow the platform itself to be moved laterally, where the deck can be slid or moved along an overhead track for placement. Reed and Morrison, U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,678, titled Adjustable Suspended Overhead Storage Rack, are examples of such tracked platforms. Morrison is a type of simple hanging rack but otherwise similar to Reed. Because of the track required by both Reed and Morrison they are otherwise complicated and the advantages offered are of limited use for a platform that is to be a fixed long-term storage area for an overhead platform.
What is needed then is a simpler overhead storage platform that can be easily adapted to accommodate varying ceiling and other overhead structures by moving the vertical members. It would also be highly useful to have such a platform that can be enlarged by adding successive platforms to increase the size of the available platform deck used for storage.